The Internet is a ubiquitous source of information for computer users. Typically, a web page is displayed on a display and provides information for the user within defined page boundaries. However, the display of information on a display from web pages can be limited by the amount of space available on the display. For example, a user may desire up-to-the-minute information on weather conditions in any number of locations, sports scores of one or more sports events, stock information, or any other type of information. However, users often run out of space on the display to accommodate all of the information desired. In such a situation, a user would close windows or minimize windows thereby losing immediate and convenient access to the information. The result would be loss of pertinent, up-to-the-minute information desired by the user.
To regain access to the information, the user would have to open the web browser again. If the window had been minimized to allow additional space for other applications, the user would still have to restore or maximize the window. As a result, the user would have to interrupt his/her regular computer activities to obtain the desired information. Thus, the user would experience great frustration at having little to no control over how the desired information is displayed resulting in interruption of work.
Some applications permit information to be provided on a computer desktop through the execution of scripts. However, there is currently no effective method or system for a computer user to easily and efficiently obtain information, including contextual information from a web page, at a persisted location on a computer display and to control its display.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for providing access to information in an adjustable way in which the information is both easily and conveniently accessible to the user and conveniently arranged in an orderly fashion on the display according to the user's preferences.